


That’s why I can’t do this

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Peter, age gap, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Peter has a plan; one to hopefully make his childhood crush finally make a move, unfortunately for them both, Stark has other plans.





	That’s why I can’t do this

Miraculous really, how the world can continue spinning, axis untouched, how life can go on, even through the ridiculousness of the constant bickering from no other than Tony Stark, and his not so innocent ‘intern’. 

Ned didn’t know, and neither did the rest of the team, either of them. 

The Avengers teased and poked the two until neither could remain focused on each other, instead teaming up and directing their argumentative nature towards the others (always regretted instantly by everyone other than Steve). The two were a time-bomb, no doubt, but they were indestructible. 

The team, well they were a lot quieter about their displeased feelings towards the bickering, mostly due to the respect they held for Tony Stark, and the learning they’d done having witnessed a few kids literally piss their pants because of god knows what Stark said to them. 

But Tony? He loved it. All of it. The kid was the only good argument material, he could out argue everyone, but not Peter. 

He was a bright kid, Tony’d give him that. 

Plus, it was never arguing; it was domestic and he knew it, he knew that the closest he’d ever get to the bullshit of real love was with Peter, a fifteen year old kid. 

God he hated himself for it, everyday. He’d never touch him, or even say anything remotely inappropriate, he had enough self control for that. Plus, he couldn’t risk loosing the kid. 

Bickering was an outlet for all of that, the oppressed feelings, the need and want, the overpowering lust and protectiveness he harboured for Peter. God knows he’s trying his best, he wants him, but he knows more than anyone that he’s not going to get what he wants this time. 

He didn’t know how to deal with that, he never needed anything, he wanted it? He got it, that’s what rich play boys do. This was driving him wild, he wanted nothing more. 

So when the kid came to him for help on his science homework, that both of them knew he didn’t actually need assistance on, Tony didn’t know what was happening. 

“Hey, Mr Stark, uh, could you help me with this physics homework?” Peter asked unsteadily, standing In the kitchen doorway. 

“Sure kid, sit down. You want a drink?” Tony offered, realising that Peter had been here since last night and hadn’t actually asked for one. He knew he’d had a few glasses of water because he’d heard him during the night, but still. 

“Have you got milk?” Peter asked, eyes wide and excited. 

“Obviously, what do you take me for?” Tony laughed fondly, admiring how excited Peter got over the simplest of things. 

“Hmm, my boss?” 

“Doesn’t that mean you should be pouring me some milk?” Tony smirked. 

“I guess I’m just really bad at my job Mr Stark” Peter said, now sitting on a high kitchen stool, across from Tony and staring through his lashes. 

“This is why you don’t get paid kid” Tony laughed, covering up his lingering look with a laugh. 

Tony put the milk back in the fridge, giving the glass of milk to Peter which earned him a soft “thanks”. He took a seat, the one across from where Peter was sat. Peter gave a small frown but resumed his previous mischievous persona. Choosing to continue his new, self instructed mission. 

Peter stopped all conversation, and so did Stark, the atmosphere wasn’t equipped for talking right now. Peter was up to something.

He brung the glass to his lips, lingering on the brim of it, staring at Tony’s lips, then his eyes, making sure Tony knew exactly what he was doing. 

Then he tilted it, just enough for a small amount to fall down his throat. Then he moved the glass away, placing it down on the bench. 

White lined his mouth. Tony breathlessly motioned towards it, letting Peter know. 

Only he was all too aware, he began stroking his tongue over the corners of his mouth, slowly working his way outwards. Licking and biting seductively, all the while holding permanent eye contact with his counter-par. Then he took his bottom lip between his teeth, he was purposely driving Tony wild. 

“Kid, it’s gone” Tony attempted to stop whatever was happening, but Peter wasn’t fazed. He just smirked through his reddened cheeks. Jumping off of his stool and walking around the table, he was now inches away from Tony. 

“What are you do-“ Stark began but was cut off by the presence of a finger on his lips, preventing him from coherent speech. 

“You gotta let me do this Mr Stark” Was all the kid said before taking another step forward, practically eliminating any leftover space between the pair. 

Tony was still seated, meaning for once, he was shorter than the kid, who was now in between his legs, one arm aroundTony’s neck, the other hand resting on his thigh. 

This small contact alone was enough for Stark to loose all self control and realism. 

But the kiss. 

That sent him spiralling. 

Peter leant in slowly, closing the distance, he kissed slowly, nothing much, just a lingering peck. 

Then it escalated. Tony had enough movement in him to move his hands, not with any thought out commands though. One rested around Peters waist, whilst the other found itself on his ass, pulling him in closer. 

Tony could feel something he shouldn’t on his chest, he was full of lust, everything else was drained from him the moment Peters lips touched his own. 

But when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, snaking around in inexperience and want, that’s when he realised. 

He jumped back in both shock at himself and the kid. 

“Okay, uh, what was that?” Tony asked, trying to remain as collected and unfazed as humanly possible. 

“I just- I thought- I hoped you felt the same...” Peter stuttered, he was looking at the ground by the end of his explanation. Tony stayed silent, forgetful of how to form sentences. 

“But clearly you don’t, um I’m just gonna head back to Queens, I’m so sorry Mr Stark, honestly” Peter rambled, hurrying to put his shoes on. 

“Peter don’t” The two stopped in silence, Tony never actually called Peter by his name. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked quietly. 

“What, kid?” Tony asked, a little less composed now, after thinking Peter was going to leave him. 

“Do, do you feel the same? Please just be straight with me, so I don’t make even more of a fool of myself.” Peter laughed, but Tony saw the tear that fell from his eye and it pained him more than anything to know that it was his doing. 

“Kid, I, it doesn’t matter how I feel. This could never work” Tony says, moving closer to Peter, wanting so desperately to touch him, to make all the pain go away. 

“We could make it work...” 

“I love you kid, I really do. That’s why I can’t do this” Tony states, eyes pained. 

“Yes, yes you can! Mr Stark please... don’t make us keep pretending, I can’t do it anymore” Peter cries. Tears falling at a quicker pace than before. 

“Then don’t.”


End file.
